Happy again
by AL1ttleTh0ught
Summary: Alfreds life sucks and Arthur helps him to be happy again


**Hallo I'm Tsuki ^^ I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction ^. ^ And if you don't, that just bad for you! I like it ^^ it isn't the best one, but I like it :3**

**Happy again**

'_I got it! I got it! Look mother, look!' she smiled down at me, and I smiled back 'thanks sweetie' she took the milk and put it in the shopping basket. We heard little steps and then my brother Matthew was there and gave my mother the butter 'here mother' he said with a very tiny voice 'thanks to you pumpkin. Mattie you stay here with me and Al can you go get me the eggs?' 'Of cause I can.' I ran over to the place where the egg's was. I was few meters from my mother and Matthew when people started to scream. My mother looked up, and screamed herself, she hold Matthew that looked very scared, really tight, and was about to run when there came a lot of shooting sounds, and my mother fell with Matthew, there was a lot of blood. 'MOTHER! MATTHEW!' I started to cry, dropping the eggs so they smashed on the floor. People ran and ran, and some of them fell as they got shot. A lady saw me standing on the floor. She ran over to me, picked me up, ran out and said 'relax, its going to be alright' but I didn't hear it. I only heard the shots and saw my mother and Matthew fall, blood streaming out of them. _

I sat straight up in the bed and hyperventilated. Tears ran down my cheeks. I looked around and finally remembered where I was. I was in my 'room' in the orphanage, where I had lived the past few years. Normally I lived with my aunt after my mother and brother got killed, but she got to old and weak, she could not take care of me anymore, and that's why I live here now. I hated this place! The worst part was, when there was someone who wanted to adopt me. But I always came back here, because I ran away from them. They could not take care of me, they tried to, but it was impossible. They wanted to give me a new life and a new start on life, but I didn't want that. I wanted it to be like it was, just me and mother and Matthew. I layed down again, and looked at the watch; it was 04:29 AM. A few hours and then it was school time. School. A place worse than hell. At least for him. He didn't have any friends and the other kids picked on him and called him loser, idiot, useless, and fat. He wasn't really fat, it was after they had died he had started to eat much more and he didn't play baseball, football or anything that could make him lose the extra weight. But he wasn't fat. He missed his old school and his friends. But what did that help? They were in America, and he was here in England. He had hoped when the aunt couldn't take care of him anymore he got to get home to America, but no. He had to stay in England because the municipality thinks that it was best for him not to switch school again, so they placed him here.  
>He fell asleep again with these thought in his mind. And to his luck he didn't dream anything this time.<p>

Miss. Elisabeth was auguring with Gilbert, Francis and Antonio, or the Bad Touch Trio, as they called themselves. They were just a bunch of idiots. Francis started to flirt with miss. Elisabeth and the other two started to laugh. Miss. Elisabeth got mad and sent them up to the principals office, and she continued where she left. When there was 7 min. back she gave our test result to us. I turned the paper slowly just too see an F. I was sure I was going to dump. But it didn't matter. Nothing did. He had nothing to live for. Then it hit him! He had nothing to live for, so why live? He had a gun at home from his father. He had given it to him one year before he died. He could use that, and then he could finally meet his family again! But he needed to write a goodbye letter to his aunt. He opened his map, and took a paper and started to write.

__Dear Aunt Alice_ _

_I am truly sorry that I'm only leaving you this letter without a personal goodbye. But I can't live like this anymore. It hurts too much. I am going to be with father, mother and Matthew. I'm going to be happy again. I love you really much and I'm thankful for everything you have given me. You shall not blame yourself for my death, because you are the only person that was good to me, after they died. Goodbye, - Alfred._

He sat smiling while writing this, not aware that Arthur had seen what he was writing. Arthur was stunned. Was he's life really that bad? He was always smiling. Even when the other kid's where picking on him. Then the bell rang and they were free for today. Arthur didn't know what to do. And maybe was he wrong, and Alfred wasn't going to kill himself. No way. Then Arthur saw the words again in his mind. He wasn't wrong. And then Arthur decided to follow Alfred.

It was weird. Very weird. It's all started like a normal day and now he was following one of his classmates, because maybe he was going to kill himself. Arthur was right behind him. You should think Alfred would notice him. They were now close to the orphanage where Alfred lives. He had never been there before. And maybe that is a good sign that he was here, because he wouldn't kill himself in there, would he? But then how was he going to kill himself there? The people that worked there could easily stop him. What was Alfred planning? They were now going down the hall. 'Maybe to Alfred's room' Arthur thought. He was right. Alfred opened a door and walked in. Luckily for Arthur there was small entrance he could stand and watch him. Alfred looked at the letter, before laying it down on his bed. He opened a drawer and took out a gun! 'He has a gun! HE HAS A BLOODY GUN!' Arthur's head screamed. He was scared but didn't think about it, because Alfred stood up and pointed the gun at his head. Arthur ran so fast he couldn't stop himself and ended sitting on the top of Alfred and pinning the surprised Alfred to the floor. He had dropped the gun when they fell and it now was in a corner of the room.

Alfred was surprised. He was about to shoot himself, and now… now he was pinned to the floor by Arthur, one of his classmates. One of the few people that didn't pick on him. "W-what are you doing here?" Alfred asked with a low voice, still confused. "I saw what you were writing in school, and I couldn't just let you k-kill yourself" Arthur answered. Tears started to run down Alfred's face.  
>"Why do you care? Why couldn't you just let me die? You don't know how it is to fell so useless, you don't know…"<br>"You don't think I know?" Arthur stopped Alfred before he could say anymore. "I know it! Because I was going to kill myself tree years ago!" Alfred was stunned, had Arthur really thought about killing himself. "W-why? Why would you kill yourself Arthur?"  
>"Your family got killed right?" Alfred nodded. "I live in a family of six's people, without me. And that was hell. My mother and father ignored me, and so were my four brothers, unless they hit or kicked me. My little brother… I don't think he could see me actually, because nobody else did… It was a day, after my brother Allistor had kicked and punched me, I was in my room… I felt terrible… useless, and I decided to kill myself. I was going to hang myself and I did. I had taken my bed sheets and tied them to a hook in my ceiling, and tied the end around my neck, and then it went black" "H-how… how did you s-survive?" Alfred was very scared now. Because if he was dead now, then he was a… ghost. Please let him not be ghost! One of the few thing's Alfred was afraid of was ghost's. "One of my brothers came to 'borrow' a thing from me, saw me hanging and screamed, then the others came up. My father hurried to get me down from it and my mother called an ambulance. They saved me in the last minute. In the hospital they told me how scared they all had been and I should never ever do that to them again. And now I'm a part of the family and I'm happy again." Arthur smiled a bit, when he said the last setting.<br>"And what's have that to do with me?" Alfred felt sorry for Arthur, but he still has his family, he got his happy ending… that was too late for Alfred…  
>"My family choosed to ignore and beat me on purpose, your family didn't choose to leave you, and I'm sure they didn't want to do it. They loved you, and they still do! And I'm sure that they don't want you to kill yourself, they don't want you to just give up, they want you to fight and live your life! Do you understand me?" Alfred cried really much now, but nodded to show that he understood it. Arthur got off Alfred, and Alfred sat up and hugged Arthur close. Arthur hugged back and smoothed his hair. They sat like that for a while.<p>

"Hey dude, what's up?" Alfred was in Arthur's room. He had been together with Arthur almost every day, since he rescued him. And now he was sitting next to Arthur that had a smile as big as the chesire cat's. "Your kinda freakin' me out dude"  
>"I have talked to my parents and guess what!" Arthur's smile got bigger.<br>"You're a ghost and your here to haunt me?"  
>"No!... Okay maybe" they laughed.<br>"Okay, what is it dude?"  
>"They want to adopt you! If you will of course" Alfred looked at Arthur.<br>"Are you serious dude? If it's a joke, it's not funny"  
>"It is not a joke Alfred… so, what do you say?"<br>"I… I would love to be in your family" tears started running down Alfred face and he smiled.  
>Arthur hugged Alfred, and he hugged back. "This going to be so awesome dude" Alfred said, and Arthur smiled. "Yes, it will be great"<p>

"Hey Iggy, do you know what?" Iggy was a nickname he had given Arthur 4 weeks after they started to be friends. "Arthur! And what your git?" Arthur smiled at his brother.  
>"it's now 2 month since I got adopted, and that means we have been brother's for 2 months too " Alfred grinned and made his hero smile. He had started to smile and laugh a lot more after he met Arthur, and now they were brothers. "Really git? That's great! Then we have known each other for over a year" Alfred laughed. "Yeah, we have, and we will always be together" "Uh huh" Arthur agreed. "Alfred?" "Yeah Iggy?" "Should we continue to go home?" the two boys had stopped 5 meter from school, and had started to talk. "That would be an idea" The two boys started to walk again, and kept talking. It was not such a long way to home, five hundred meters and they only had to cross the road once.<p>

"_Two boys got killed today 14:42 after they got hit by a car. The two boys were both 15 years old, and one of them was adopted. The family is informed. The driver was drunk, and is now in the hospital. The doctor's say he was lucky that he didn't die. When he gets out of the hospital he is going to be judged for killing the two boys." _

_******************  
>Epilog<em>

The funeral

It was weird. Everyone was in black and there were a lot of flowers. People were crying. But what really caught their eye, was the two coffins. They were completely similar and standing next to each other. There were lying two boys in the coffins. They seemed familiar, and still like strangers.  
>"Maybe we should fly, it looks like something private." I looked over to the other angel. "Yeah you're right" The angel held his hand over to the other one, and the angel took it and smiled. The two angel's flew away together holding each other's hands. The two angels bracelets were jingling (like music) every time they clashed together. On the first angels bracelets there was standing 'Arthur' and on the other angels bracelet there was standing 'Alfred'. They were not just friends, they were brothers and they would be together forever.<p>

_/)_/)_./¯"""/)  
>¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\)¯¯\)¯¯¯'\_„„„\)<p>

**Soooo this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote, it could have been better... but whatsoever x3 Hope you liked it people ^^ and thanks very much to Yoru, who edited it, even though I think she likes it too much w Wait no, i don't think, she really likes it waaay to much~~ but still thanks iggy~~ ^.^**


End file.
